kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Frantic
Elijah Frantic is a poisonbender, a member of The Terrible Toxic Four, along with Matt, Jeremiah, and Leo. Elijah once used to live in Azultown, Brazil, but was run out of town when he blew up an oil rig by accident with his powers. He was also given a scar by Lyle T. Rourke on his left cheek. He eventually found his way to Cleveland, Virginia, where he met up with the rest of his gang. Firstborn Saga The one-shot Elijah's Story tells of Elijah's backstory when he was banished from Azultown. He sailed out to the sea and was caught in a storm, falling into the ocean, but was rescued by Marine the Raccoon. He made his first appearance in Operation: DEATH-EGG alongside the other poisonbenders when they were trying to stop Yin, Yang, and Katie from escaping. He and the others were later recruited by Ganondorf to join Lord Gnaa. In the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", he and the other poisonbenders helped to spring Yllaw from his cell, then went to save Lehcar. In Final Preparations, he and Marine were caught making out in a closet at Brotherhood HQ. When Wally, Abby, and Eva caught them, Marine punches and knocks Elijah out. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Elijah accompanied The Terrible Toxic Four as they went on missions together, such as going to the Forest of Light to retrieve Celebi, getting trapped on Vaporia, to going to the Silver River Forest to meet with Hexxus and learn the truth about poisonbending. Afterwards, he and his gang ended up in a battle with each of their crushes, in which Elijah fought Marine. He then went on a date with Marine on Coruscant. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Elijah is married to Marine the Raccoon. Together, they had a daughter called Sheila Frantic. In the one-shot "Beach", he was with Marine, Matt Dimalanta, and Yin at the beach when Mason and Sheila found a conch shell necklace. Marine said the necklace was made with love, which Elijah was disgusted at, but Marine playfully smacked him. In Mason and the Minish Door, Elijah and Marine were hanging out at the Dimalanta house when Mason and Sheila were shrunk to ant-size. He was wondering where they were and started to smoke. Marine yelled at him to stop, and he angrily tossed his cigarette into the potted plant, not knowing that Mason and Sheila were there. The plant was set on fire, but Elijah put it out by peeing on it, peeing on Mason and Sheila in the process. When Mason and Sheila later ended up in the sink, Elijah came in to wash his hands after peeing, washing Mason and Sheila down the drain as he did so. Appearance Elijah has tan skin, short black hair, dark green eyes, and wears a simple white T-shirt and blue cargo shorts. He also wears a black jacket over his T-shirt, and black shoes with white socks sticking up. He also has a slight scar on his left cheek, given to him by Captain Lyle T. Rourke on the day he was banished. Personality Elijah isn't a very emotional or enthusiastic person, and is also a bit silent most of the time. He likes hanging out with Marine when he can, as she lightens his mood. In the Nextgen Series, Elijah apparently likes to smoke, much to Marine and Sheila's disapproval. Elijah also cares about his daughter a lot, even though he gets annoyed with her running off. Powers *Like his friends, Elijah is a poisonbender. Trivia *Elijah was the least-developed of all the Toxic Four. Category:Males Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Reformed Villains Category:Poisonbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Terrible Toxic Four Category:OCs Category:Smokers